


Saffron

by ruffydeshinra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffydeshinra/pseuds/ruffydeshinra
Summary: 對不起瓦厲斯，我寫了
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Solus zos Galvus｜Emet-Selch, Varis zos Galvus/his wife
Kudos: 13





	Saffron

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起瓦厲斯，我寫了

瓦厲斯·佐斯·加爾烏斯腦海中冒出的第一句話，別是今天。

最近戰事不斷，雖說靠著長時期的節約存留了一筆不小的財產，但若是要維持如此綿長的戰線…還是略顯吃緊。可這白天和那幫說一套做一套的貴族打完交道，太陽剛剛落山就又送了個女人過來。加雷馬帝國到自己手上不過才第二代，就將這野心傲慢又膽小謹慎的性子學得有模有樣（倒沒有說不好的意思，這小心謹慎的方式也使得他們眼光足夠長遠，若是其選擇的永遠是自己，或說勝者的一邊，也沒什麼可擔心）。

雖然議會的權利著實被削弱，但也沒失去他該有的作用：套在他們嘴上制動機的約束還未鬆懈，自然也沒有害怕這些權力者的理由。

但別是今天……

他真的感到有些疲倦，不僅只是為了國家大事，亦為了這在向凱旋前進途中他所已經失去的人。他的父親、雷古拉·范·修著斯…

還有他的配偶。他想。

女人的光滑的屁股貼上了他的襠部，隔著布料蹭了起來。他躺在床上，眼神迷迷糊糊地向前探了探。他沒有開燈入眠的習慣，而她進來時也未發出一點聲響：甚至連警衛的通報也沒有——當然沒有，不然就進不來了。

「別給我裝傻，是誰送你來的…」 他沒好氣地提問被那女人直截了當的行為打斷。她將還未硬到頂的陰莖扶直，撥開本身就毫無遮擋力可言的襠片，將他的老二完全地吃了進去。這次他再眨了眨眼，撇開了在黑暗中不適應的迷霧：眼前的人正騎在他身上。她的曲線大方且優美，她主動地抓著他的手貼上她的背脊。瓦厲斯配合著她乖順的動作，一隻手順著脊柱溝向上攀升到柔軟的後頸，一隻手掐著腰好感受她上下擺動的頻率。

…來暗殺我的。瓦厲斯感到他雙手都被輕柔的撫上。這個女人身上沒有一絲疤痕，身段也並不強硬，手掌上更是連基本生活該有的老繭都細微難查。…若是自己真被這樣的女子空手給殺了，那倒也沒什麼好說的了。

他鬆開原本握著她脖頸的手，撩起那頭惹人厭的長髮轉手一把扯起。那女人吃痛倒吸了口氣，原來試圖閉口不言的，也走漏了些細微的呻吟，下面咬得更緊。她像把精巧的弓撐開，頂起了豐滿的胸部，瓦厲斯能聞到她發梢傳來的好聞的花香。

「番紅花…」

在加雷馬，鮮花是難以盛開的。嬌弱的只存在於溫室之中的花蕾，與北國也不甚相配。但鮮花仍然受到許多貴婦人的追捧，正是因為她孤僻。遠從異國他鄉運來的鮮花被製成肥皂，佐料和香水。

「番紅花只需少量就會產生濃郁的香氣，過頭了反而一陣苦味。」 過去，當他還不是瓦厲斯·佐斯·加爾烏斯的時候，他的妻子如此同他說。他伸手抽打了下磨蹭著他小腹的半邊屁股。

「…讓我看看你的臉。」

她低聲應和，濕潤的下體含著他的性器左右挪動著、小心地蹲跨著轉了過來，好像是在擔心這肉柱會這麼滑出去似的。這下瓦厲斯可以確定自己是在做夢了。他所聽見和看見的不過都是虛幻的，想象的回憶的重量不斷地擲進記憶的水面上。番紅花在國內早就不是潮流了，沒有年輕女性還會嘗試去使用這種甜蜜與辛辣刺激混合在一起的香料，而現在這股味道正隨著她的臉漸漸地從水面中浮上。

他開始變得大膽。他單手攬住對方的腰讓她湊得更近：現在，她全身的重量幾乎都抵在他的身上，她雙手抵在床背的靠枕上，將自己一絲不漏地展現出來。但她還是主動扭動的那一方，就如同順著對方的所思所想一般。瓦厲斯余下的手抓揉上了那對自開始就疏於照顧的乳房；他和她第一次主動接吻，唇舌相交，他能感到她溫熱的軟肉在自己口中靈活地攪動，又舔過內壁牙床。

他將她抱得更緊，用雙手緊緊地錮著她，貪婪地從她身上汲取更多的熱量和香味。他感到過去的影子逃離了這個房間，而現在的一切是如此的清晰，她濕熱的吐息一頓一頓地打在他的臉上。他的下身開始配合擺動地抽插，將陰莖送得更深，也更快。她放開似的開始浪叫，蓋住了情色的水聲，也不在乎會不會吸引到或許還守在門外的侍衛。反正只是場夢罷了，人們麻木不仁，卻又在思想上經歷著一切。

他用手揉捏著她圓潤的臀部，留下的紅印也只是令其顯得更加色情。她的密道整個包裹住對方的性器，又帶著粘稠的液體分離。她的小穴被操得過於敏感，以至於現在單純地摩擦也令她不由地肌肉抽搐、蜷縮四肢。

她拿開著對方的手，抵住膝蓋將自己撐了起來。瓦厲斯一聲不吭地直接射在了裡面。幾滴精液順著她的大腿流了下來。她抓著對方的手，抓住那枚沒有取下的結婚戒指，隨後，她把手放回他的懷裡。她毫不介意地用手支開自己的陰道，讓剩下的精液也淌了出來。她的眼睛從藍色變成了金色。

「偶爾也讓你做做你想做的事情吧，瓦厲斯。」 他開口道。


End file.
